Thomas Adventure Story Part 8 monktrix' s & Franks
by KrspaceT
Summary: A device mistake by Dr. Doofemsmirtz causes Ben and Kiki to get trapped inside each others bodies. Elsewhere Thomas is in Holland guarding the hiding place of Anne Frank from Nazi's, and Dinobot. But do you get more than fighting from this. T for Teen
1. The mixed up chapter

A new story, a bit higher rated then normal, to warn you. Also if any readers are Holocaust deniers, Anne Frank deniers, Jewish conspiracy theories belivers or anyway anti Anne Frank, do not rant about it.

The mixed and matched monkey trix

How did Ben get sucked into this whole story?

Vilgax then swiped at Thomas, who leapt into the air to dodge, and distract. For Ben than charged into Vilgax as Cannonbolt, knocking him several yards away, but Ben then flung him towards himself again as Wildvine. As Vilgax drew closer, Cyndaquil used Flame Wheel and defeated Vilgax in the fiery strike. Ben then reverted to Human.

"Foolish Tennyson, you will still lose this one fight," Vilgax cursed as he burst into dark blue dust.

"Thomas, No it can't be" Gwen screamed as she saw Waspinator.

"Waspinator already bring heartless to heart, Thomas you lose for once." Then a giant dark explosion emitted from the keyhole as the world died, however Ben, Gwen and Thomas escaped.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ben and Gwen cried in unison

How Kiki (aka pudding) got sucked into this

A group of half animal girls were fighting off a large demonic boar spawn. It was charging towards a pink cat girl when from behind a green dolphin girl blasted it with water. Then a yellow monkey girl, smaller than the others charged at it. Faster then normal a tusk gored her knocking her out. Then the boars eyed flashed and an anomaly opened up and sucked her away.

"Kiki" the other girls screamed at they killed the boar angrily. The boar then exploded releasing some kind of Jellyfish.

As the penguins and Thomas returned home they were laughing heartily.

"And I say you can see Russia from Sarah Palin's house" Thomas joked with the penguins.

"Well who would of Nome" Skipper joked backed.

"I still can't believe how good that salmon was, what about you Ricco" Kowalski said and Ricco nodded in agreement. Then suddenly Ricco's eyes glowed and he spun around three times while hiccupping before going into a robot dance and finally going

"Monkey butt plus Monkey Butt equals Monkey"

. "Oh great, another off world visitor, again" Private said.

" Private, be ready for the fire breathing Thorn, the evil virus Xana or a giant robot" Skipper said confidently. Then Kiki fell into the lair, well on top of Skipper anyway unconscious.

" Well, I will be a monkeys uncle" Thomas said half laughing to his on the spot pun. " A mew, and not the pokemon. They come from a legendary world that was sealed off in its keyhole by one of my old friends who hailed from Hogwarts, Colton. He sealed that world, as well as Hogwarts, Magixs, Marzipan, Stormalong and Goats junk yard," Thomas explained to the penguins. Colton had been a keyblade wielder at the same time he was with Terra, Aqua and Ven, but he had dissapeared a long time ago. Later he met him again in an alternate dimmension, whitch in the same dimension he had met this very Mew, as he did the penguins but he never liked to mention it in case of confusion or just people calling him insane.

" So how do we wake her?" Skipper asked. As he said that Ricco got a giant stick to poke her with.

" Ricco, it might end badly to wake up a girl like that, I have only got scars from two things; and that was from an very angry group of Velociraptors and when I met Sarah and she thought I was a burglar and whacked me with a pointed piece of wood" Thomas noted. Ricco sighted sadly and threw the stick to the side, but Thomas actually managed to catch it. But instead of whacking her with it Thomas took the stick and placed a block of Chocolate on it. The smell awoke the little child.

" Chocolate" She screamed happily before saying, " Where am I"? But why was someone looking over this data…

" This is most, interesting" Doofemsmirtz said going over the record on Kiki and her world.

" What is so interesting" Grievous asked.

"She spent her time, before she got sucked into all of this, fought mutant creatures made from odd jellyfish type specters".

"So?"

"So, with my newest inator, the Memory copier inator!!! I will copy those creatures and create my own army of mutant animals" Doofemsmirtz said grinning evilly. But as he left, he grabbed the wrong inator.

Meanwhile

" Kiki, where are you" Ben called on the greenian beach. Kiki had taken a walk and hadn't come back.

" Help" Kiki called from out in the water. She had managed to get herself tangled in a huge forest of kelp. Sighing Thomas went Wildvine and pulled in the girl. Ben had a crush on her, and she on him but they hadn't mentioned it to each other yet. Kiki was pulled to shore, with a sea otter on her head.

" Uh, you have a weasel on your head" Ben said absently changing back his form.

" He's friendly" Kiki noted before it jumped off. But from behind a hilly knob…

" Okay, now to make my monster army" Doofemsmirtz whispered to himself before firing a green laser that struck Kiki, and Ben, knocking them out conscious, as a ghost like apparition of them swaps bodies.

" Huh, that wasn't supposed to happen" he said worried before fleeing, and leaving a cheat sheet behind.

5 minutes later

" Ugh, my head" Ben said getting up. But his hands, they weren't his. This skin was different, actually feminine. Then he saw his body, and screamed.

" AHHHHHHHHHH" but his voice was Kiki's!! Then Ben, or Kiki or whatever got up and panicked like that.

" Ny No Da?" Kiki said absently, with Ben's voice.

" What happened to us" Ben sighed, feeling those tiny ponytails flowing in the wind.

" I don't know" Kiki sighed before seeing a piece of paper. Picking it up Kiki read

"Guide to the mind transfer inator. One, strike the target with the other nearby. Two add voice changer patch" with a check next to it "and three enjoy the chaos as a nuclear plant boss is swapped with that of an illiterate Chinese farmer"

"So how do I get back my body" Ben asked worried.

"Thomas might know" Kiki said worried.

"Problem, I don't speak Dutch"

Meanwhile in Holland, 1944 (Some world in the past)

"Dank u voor de rit (Thank you for the ride) Thomas said in Dutch to a man in a car, which drove off. He was before the secret Annex, the hiding place of Anne Frank. Thomas loved visiting Holland, he liked the people but not during the Nazi occupation. However he had heard rumors that a Decepticon was going to try to take the original Diary of Anne Frank, so he was going to guard it, plus since this world was behind and wouldn't affect any others, stop the hiding Jews from being found.

Back to them

"Great_, I am stuck as a girl" _Ben thought to himself "at_ least it can't get worse"_

"Hey, I heard that, being a girl isn't that bad" Kiki said angrily.

"Huh" Ben said confused.

"He_ said it, I heard him"_

"Wait, I heard that too, but you didn't speak it" Ben said shocked. Then he looked over the sheet, and looked at the back.

"And also fix the mental link bug"

"Okay, let's just try not to get caught in something bad and wait for him to come back." Ben said worried. " You can win video games right, because I sort of challenged Omi to a mega video game off"

" You like mud baths, right?"

" Huh"

Meanwhile

" Megatron taking a diary from a young girl, how cruel. Yet it is not honorable either" Dinobot said to himself as he sneaked through the ally's of Amsterdam at midnight, looking for the secret Annex. But Thomas was watching. Leaping onto the roof, Thomas summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Dinobot who transformed.

" Bring it on Thomas"

Back to Greenia

" This mud bath is so relaxing" Sarah said as she relaxed in the steaming hot mud. Gwen was too, and Ben ( or Kiki or whatever) was blushing hard.

"_Ben, stop thinking what you are thinking!"_ Kiki yelled in his head.

" _Try being in a mud bath with Omi or James and see how you fare"_ Ben shot back.

" _True, but at least they have swimsuits"_ Kiki shot back as Ben blushed.

" _Sorry"_

" _Ben, I don't blame you. Just try not to embarrass me, or you or whatever." _Kiki said good natured before leaving him alone.

" This is so good for your pores" Ben with Kiki's voice sighed.

" True, ahh" all three said before relaxing deeper into the steaming mud.

With Kiki ( as Ben)

" Ben, prepare to face my Sumo Slammer style of victory" Omi gloated holding a game controller.

" _Sumo Slammer, I know this"_ Kiki grinned evilly before they started playing.

Kiki 500,950

Omi 500

" WHAHHH" Omi said fainting.

" Victory" Kiki gloated happily.

Back to Holland

" Ugg, you have defeated me" Dinobot said as he laid flat in defeat on top of a building with a keyblade pointed at him. " Kill me so I may take this loss, with honor"

" You have fought well, and thus I will spare you. Your not truly evil, are you?"

" No, and Thomas as payment, for sparing me, I swear fealty to you, as my code commands. I will tell you anything you wish to know."

Several hours later in Greenia

" That mud was so relaxing, wasn't it Kiki" Gwen asked Ben.

" Yeah" Ben replied trying to sound Kiki ish. Then they felt the earth shake violently.

" What's happening" Omi said as he ran out of the temple with Kiki. The Maximals were on Vacation so they were alone. Then from the air fell a giant pickle looking tank with huge wheels and a cockpit made of plastic on the end facing the girls. Extending Tentacles in grabbed every person except Ben in Kiki's body.

" Ha ha, I Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz have finally created the ultimate tank, the sea cucumber battle bot mach 2."

" Let them go" Ben said with Kiki's voice.

" Sure, not" Doofemsmirtz said firing a tentacle at Ben, who leapt over it going into Kiki's mew form.

( Ben noticed a yellow jump suit and a tail form on him in a flash of light)

" Yes" Ben said, half expecting it not to work.

" Fire the pickle missiles" Doofemsmirtz yelled as he shot pickles at Ben, who ungracefully dodged them. Jumping over them he barely landed on top of the pickle.

"Roll and rock" Doofemsmirtz said out of modern lingo before the cucumber began rolling like a log, with the tentacles moving so they weren't jamming the cucumber. Running like a log roller, Ben just barely kept his cool. Then summoning Kiki"s tambourine, he tried to use it, but instead ended up throwing it and releasing Kiki, who fell down beside him and tried to work the Omnitrix while running on the Cucumber.

" Work, please" she said in Ben's voice as it activated.

( Kiki started to shrink and her head enlarged flash and she was)

" Grey Matter" she said before stumbling and falling off and going another alien.

( Returning to normal she felt her muscles streamlining and her body reptilising. Flash and she was)

" XLR8" she said leaping and kicking the plastic, breaking the plastic. But then the rope inator was fired, and she was tied off, and Ben fell and was also tied up as they struggled.

" They are off today" James noted worried.

" And she just had a mud bath" Sarah noted in comparison. Then he brought out another Inator.

"You see children, back in my youth my mother made me eat Sea cucumbers, so now like a been burrito they have returned. And now to form my new predicate army" he said firing his inator at Ben. " Wait, this isn't the memory copier inator, it is the…." He began before the laser hit and a massive green flash enveloped them. Now back to normal Ben spun around and undid the rope around them.

" Huh, when did you get better, you should have gotten worse" Doofemsmirtz said before noticing Kiki was gone. Looking in horror he saw that she was breaking the tentacles, allowing the four to escape.

" Ben, if you please" Kiki said nicely.

" Gotcha" Ben said going his most powerful alien.

( Flash and Ben felt himself grow massive and sharp pointy things growing all over him. Flash and he was)

" WAY BIG" Ben said with power. Taking the cucumber, he tossed it far away like a football.

" Curse you Benjamin Tennyson and Kiki Benjamin, wait you share a common theme in your names, I never saw that" Doofemsmirtz yelled confused as he blasted away in Team Rocket fashion.

" What happened?" Gwen asked confused as they reverted to normal.

" You don't want to know" Ben said laughing, as did Kiki.

" Silence, your laughter has given me a headache of 1,000 Jack Spicer's" Omi wailed.

Elsewhere

" Hmm, where are the Nazi's" Thomas asked confused. Then he saw a blown up car in the alley, and claw marks.

" Dinobot, thank you for saving me that, but two things" Thomas said. First using the force he pulled in Anne's Diary and left a message.

" May the memory of one last past her time" it added " belove the key and watch for the dark". It ended before Thomas pulled a book off the bookcase and revealed a keyhole. With a blast of light the world was sealed. And another plan foiled. But best of all, another Greenian was recruited; Dinobot.


	2. Old trailer, new home

(Moved trailer here) Trailer; The lost Mew

A long time ago; in conflicts spanning the expanded Galaxy, many victims there were. Several worlds were destroyed; Xaloin Temple; Liberty Land, Danville, Talasmania, Cryptonia, Meerkat Manor, Walking with realm, Omaha Realm, Porkbelly to name them. And another world was destoryed as well; Land of Aliens; home of Ben tennyson.

" Hero Time"

But was the conflict over???

In another world, a conflict was ongoing, a vicious war that has left most of the world destroyed. Is that what happens when a hero team of five was broken up, one flung into this conflict.

" Do you ever miss your world"

" Sure I do, but this world needs protecting. But what is yours like?" Ben asked the girl, his girlfriend who was hanging from a tree by her tail. Her yellow mew uniform was on. She was the only good of his world being gone; he finally got a girlfriend. Oh how shocked Gwen; his worlds only other original survivor was. Now that the conflict was over; some lost people returned. His grandpa, his family. But now she had to go back to her world. He would miss her; he would miss Kiki

Coming Soon

Part three of my six part series.

" Because you left, your world will soon belong to us"

Staring Ben Tennyson

" Don't worry I can handle those things; cause I got the watch

Kiki ( Pudding) Benjamin ( Fong)

" Preadicites, but what are they controlling

Dani Phantom

" Okay, those things are Creepy"

Sari Sumdac

" Can you handle them?"

Ashoka Tano

" Hmm, might be hard if one more pops up"

and the OC hero Thomas

" Future Predators......."

Coming soon to Tokyo Mew Mew


	3. Interworld hearts unleashed

" I Live" Vilgax yelled as he rose out of dark portal. But he looked different. He now had his Alien Force Appearance.

"This will be most fun, that Tennyson will pay"

Later in Camp Kidney on top of Mt. Blackhead

"So we are looking for some sort of giant monster terrorizing the world" Ben sighed.

"Well, at least it is a nice day" Kiki said to cheer him up. Then they heard a loud rustling in the forest ahead.

"That must be the critter" Kiki told Ben before the two confronted the thing from behind. It was tall in orange and red armor, and green skin. Then quickly it turned around and Ben gasped.

"Vilgax!" Ben said startled.

"Ben, its nice to see you again, but now time to say goodbye, forever" he yelled firing his laser vision into Ben, sending him flying into a tree. Falling Ben fell and tried to get up.

"Leave him alone" Kiki gasped.

(Kiki felt the yellow suit of hers form as did her monkey tail and ears)

"Of course, Ben gets a mutant little mate" Vilgax commented.

"Mate!" Ben said horrified. " you mean girlfriend you freak"

(Ben felt his body turn reptilian and eyes form all over him. Flash and he was)

"EyeGuy" Ben said in the alien form before blasting Vilgax with lasers from his eyes. Vilgax took them head on before swinging his sword into Ben.

(Ben felt his body techitize. Flash and he was)

"Upgrade" Ben said forming around the sword and took over some of Vilgax's weapons.

"It will be gone" Vilgax yowled as Ben was thrown out.

"Now kiki!"

"Tambourine Trench" Kiki said flipping over Vilgax and sending her tambournine full power into him. Stumbling he crouched down before punching the ground, sending a surge of energy like a earth wave across the clearing, unbalancing the two. As they got up VIlgax grabbed Kiki by the front of her shirt and smirked wickedly.

"Die mutant" he said raising his sword.

"Kiki!" Ben yelled scared. Then they glowed a yellowing green.

"What" Vilgax said dropping her startled.

(A flash of green and yellow light began criss crossing each other like licorice in a straight rod before a look alike of the omnitrix formed at the top end, that had two monkey ears out of it like teeth. At the other end two pink shapes took form like a half of a heart on each side with a red handle. At the bottom of this a small tail like Kiki's formed and at the end was an omnitirx symbol. Then this spit into two identical parts and one formed to each of them, Vilgax excluded.)

"What sort of trickery is this. You can't wield keyblades" Vilgax said backing away. The omnitrix was glowing as every alien was becoming unlocked, and Kiki's pendant glowed as new powers formed to it. Then an omnitrix formed on Kiki, and a pendant on Ben.

"This is wierd" Ben said confused before grinning, but your going down Humongousaur!"

(Ben felt scales cover his body as he grew to 60 feet in size. Flash and he was)

"Humongousaur!" he yelled before sweeping his tail over vilgax before taking that keyblade of his and slicing the sword in two.

"Tambourine freeze" Kiki chuckled as she tossed her tambourine and as it contacted Vilgax he froze into a giant block of ice. As Vilgax struggled to break out

(Ben felt his body harden into stone as his eye fused into one. Flash and he was)

"Chromostone" Ben yelled before firing a blast of color into Vilgax sending him into a tree breaking it. Then taking their two keyblades they shot a blast of light into Vilgax, causing him to explode into dust.

"Okay, cool I got all these cool new aliens, and your powers and this keyblade take that Omi" Ben laughed before he reverted and his omnitrix started beeping. Taking it and turning it, he didn't see his new aliens. His pendant was also gone, as was Kiki's omnitrix and their keyblades.

"Ah man, where did they go?!" Kiki sighed.

"Do you think they would believe us?" Ben asked.

"Probably not, lets keep this secret until we are sure of how to use it"

"Agreed"

And now for an explanation

Tonto; Okay, this was a case of a melding of hearts. You see, when Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz used the mind switch inator to swap their bodies, he left a link in their hearts and minds, that still exists but as of now can't mentally communicate. But when one of them is in danger, the power can unleash itself bonding their hearts strength as one, allowing not only the keyblade, Interworld hearts to form, but also the omnitrix and power pendant to go to full power and function on the both of them. However these powers fade after the danger has passed, it would take training to keep them permantantly.

Omnitrix; And how do you know all this?

Tonto; I read a book while I was waiting for you, when you leveled Shangri la

Omnitrix; You read a book?


	4. Chasing near disaster

In the Land of Disasters ( Translate, The day after Tomorrow Movie)

"Brrr, its freeeeeeeezing!" Kiki shivered in the endless ice and snow field they were in ( Modern Olso). She and Ben were in a huge lair of puffy, extreme cold suits, but Seras didn't have any precautions, nor did the cold bother her.

"How, Ccccold is it" Ben moaned.

"Aproximatly 160 below Zero" Seras told them lightly. Ben and Kiki just stared.

"But, yyyyyyyyyour not, fffffffffreezing on the spot!"

"If a vampire can withstand twenty years of not eating, and live, Cold is nothing" she yawned. " Now where is that keyhole?".

"Why, do we eeeee,ven want this world sealed, what wwwwww,iiiiierdo would live here" Kiki shivered.

"I would" a voice said from on top. Turning, they saw a tall man, with brown armor. He seemed unfazed by the extreme cold.

"I am Chase Young" he told them " And you have intruded upon my place of solitude, the only place I won't here that bumbling Spicer's yap, and also, wait for Omi to join me."

"Wait, your the Chris Young Omi talked about, the evil lizard man, thing" Seras asked.

"Yes, now I would guess you know Omi then, well tell him I survived the destruction of our world. But instead of joining those heartless, I came here. But know that you know, you must be destroyed!" and with that, he sent a huge shockwave out of his hand into the area. Looking around, they heard a rumbling. Coming at them from out of nowhere, was a huge avalanche.

"As much as I'd love to stick around, I have a nice, 78 degree palace to lounge in, if you live, tell Omi I say, hello" and he vanished. Seras tried to activate a light portal, but it failed as the snow slide struck them.

Later

Blinking, Seras opened her eyes. She could see clearly in the dark, and saw they were in a small snow cave, stuck with a large ice mass holding it up. Kiki and Ben were next to her, but Ben's jacket was ripped from the left arm across, and Kiki's boot had dissapeared. Worrired, she summoned her keyblade, and used it to light a fire with the jacket she had on like a belt, the only spare thing she had to burn. It warmed the cavern, but it was so cold the snow above didn't melt. She then sniffed the air, and nearly shrieked in fear. Ben's scent, his pure scent was weaker than normal, with Kiki barely any better.

Flashback

"Seras, unless this becomes apparent, never speak to another soul about this" Thomas told her seriously. " If it appears that Ben, or Omi or anyone else important like that is going to die, and you can do something about it, do what you must." he left, and she was stunned. He pretty much gave her permission to turn one of them if it appears they were going to die.

End

"Urrr, Seras" Kiki said faintly, getting up. She seemed pale ,and was shivering badly.

"Your alright Kiki" Seras smiled.

"Yeah" she said sadly, looking at Ben. Seras's smile faded.

"His scent, its fading"

"No, you mean...." Kiki said worried.

"That he doesn't look good, in the sense of surviving" Seras said grimly.

"Oh" she said sadly, before she took her boyfriends hand on her lap. Seras smiled at the cute jesture.

"We'll be rescued, I know it" Kiki said confidently. Seras frowned.

"Yes, but Thomas wasn't able to warp here, and if Omi comes in, he has Chase to deal with. And how will they find us, before..."

"No, not anything" Kiki yelled " I'm not gonna lose Ben" she cried, pulling the out cold Ben next to her.

"Kiki..." Seras tried to soothe.

"I've lost my mom already, and my dad's never around. I have to take care of my siblings, and Ben for that matter. I've lost so much, I won't lose Ben either" she yelled.

"Your not the only one, to lose a mother" Seras told her. Kiki stopped.

"When I was little, like 5 or so, my Father was a police officer, like I was, before this" she pointed at her fangs. "He got too deep into a investigation, and was killed, then they tracked down my mother, and killed her, and I saw the whole thing" she cried. " I saw horrible things on that day, things I don't want to talk about (without this fic going M). I was raised in an orphanage after that"

"I, didn't know" she lowered her head.

"It's okay" she stared at the fire.

"Seras" she turned as her name was spoken.

"You, can save Ben, if it really looks bad" Kiki asked. Seras stared into the flames.

"You know, what that would mean" her red eyes sparkled sadly.

"Yes, but you'd still save Ben, and he'd be the same, sweet person" Kiki said confidently.

"Yes, but the scent of your blood, if his will is even a bit weaker then mine was, he might, go crazy and well...."

"I understand, but I don't care. I don't want Ben to die" Kiki admitted. Then Seras's eyes lit up.

"He's, starting to...." she began, before a hold appeared above them. It was a sucking tube, that sucked them up. It went into a ship, with James and Sarah inside.

"Ben, is he alright" Sarah asked.

"OF COURSE HE'S NOT, WHERE IS THE MEDIC DROID" Kiki bounced angirly before taking Ben in her arms and going to the infirmary.

"He'l be okay, he'l get plenty of TLC" James nodded before they flew off. But then Seras got onto a communicator.

"Thomas, I failed to find the keyhole, and Ben nearly died. A powerful vilian, Chase Young nearly froze them to death..."

"CHASE YOUNG WAS THERE, WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM!" Omi yelled before Thomas force pushed him away.

"I, nearly had to, well do it, to Ben" Seras admitted. " Kiki, she nearly asked me to do it, to save him"

"Let's not go there again" Thomas told her. " Good job Seras. You knew what was desperate action, and probably saved Kiki from nosferatu related grief in the long run.

"What about the keyhole" Seras asked.

Flashback ( not)

In the warm, steaming temple he resided in, Chase paraded through it with dozens of his cat minions following him. He came upon a warm spring, that glowed with a keyhole. In Chase's hands, a keyblade formed, with a brown dragon's head, spikey hand guard and a pot of soup at the end, the Dark Hero. Firing, he sealed the keyhole.

"And now, I can finally have a place to myself" he said content, before grinning " until Omi joins me"


	5. The KrspaceT Valentines day special

Well, a valentines, thing

"Hmm" a girl thought to herself, while searching through some files. She wore a purple suit dress, with silver hair. A creepy bag was on her hips.

"If I want to get at Gwen, first I need to destroy Ben. But how do I do that, he's too strong" it was then that she spotted the file on Kiki.

"His girlfriend" She smiled then she spied a piece of info that really was shocking.

"So, Ben wasn't the first guy trudging after her, well, maybe the first she had feelings for anyway" she smiled whickedly. "So, with a bit of _persuation_, let suitor fight boyfriend, and maybe a bit of darkness and then Ben will be gone, Kiki dragged into a unwilling relationship, and then I can destroy Gwen!"

Elsewhere

Through the steams of time, a girl flies. Her hair is a golden blond, and she looks rather like one of Ben's friends.

Back to the present

"Here heartless" Ben called, annoyed because he had to spend Valentines day in the streets of Tiptonia, hunting for some heartless while the others got to party all day long.

"Hello, Ben" a voice called. Turning, Ben spotted the silver haired girl, up top a clocktower.

"Charmcaster?!" Ben said startled

"Its nice to see you, how is your cousin. I like to know how strong my victims will be" she smiled whickedly.

"Buzz off, I have a heartless to get rid off" Ben yelled.

"Oh, heartless? I think your mistaken, your target is a heart, that now embrodies the power of darkness" she smiled as a tall boy with brown hair and black and red robes appeared in a flash.

"Whose this kook?" Ben yelled.

"I am Yuebin Ron, student of Master Benjamin" he told Ben. "I have come to reclaim his daughter, my beloved"

"What?!"

"My master told me that she is mine to marry, and with these new powers" he said as a dark purple aura surrounded him " I will do just that"

"Wait, now I remember"

Flashback

"You know, have you ever seen your parents do just the most agravating things" Kiki asked Ben.

"Well, the whole embarrass your friends with baby pictures, by me preppy cloths and make me wear them, stuff like that"

"Well, the wierdest thing is that my dad allowed one of his students to come and try to get engaged with me" she laughed a little "it took a long time to just shake him off"

"I take it back, now that's the worst" they laughed

End Flashback

"You think the darkness will attract her, you really don't know her at all!" Ben yelled.

"You will not stop me" he said as the aura flickered intensly " I will have her back!"

"You never had her!"

"Maybe I was soft, but with this power, I will be able to protect her!"

"Kiki doesn't need protecting, or do you not realise that!"

"This will be good" Charmcaster said, using magic to make a chair and popcorn appear as the two charged

"Going hero!"

(Ben Felt his body streamline. His feet became wheels. Flash and he was)

"XLR8" Ben yelled as he charged. Quickly, he started to jab at the man, but with his palms he blocked every kick, every strike, every tail smash before he sent a blast of dark aura into Ben. This sent Ben flying straight into the side of a building, crashing through it.

"Pwat" Ben spat a bit of rubble out of his mouth before racing back, as he changed into another alien form

(Ben felt his body fatten and solidify. His back became armored, and flash he was)

"Cannonbolt!" he yelled as the super speed ball crashed into Yuebin Ron, but as the smoke cleared, he was holding ben by one of his stuby arms. Tossing him, he flew off into another building, causing it to collapse.

"Ow, this guy is really good, its freaky. I think maybe I shouldn't hit him, but" Ben began before he changed

(Ben felt his body light on fire as lava coarsed across his skin. Flash and he was)

"Burn him, with Heatblast" he yelled as a stream of fire flew straight from his hands into Yuebin Ron. Crossing his hands, he pushed through the field of fire before sending a blast of dark static through it. Hitting Ben, the static coarsed across him causing great pain, before Yuebin Ron sent a dark firaga straight into him, sending him flying into the air.

"That's it, maybe I should crush you" ben yelled as he changed. His body's fire was dosed and his body was covered in green stone.

"With Diamondhead!" he yelled as a crystal meteor formed around Ben. As it sealed, it flew straight at Yuebin Ron, who jumped with the power of darkness and struck the crystal meteor. Shards then rained down across the city, landing to everyone at least 5 times, as Yuebin Ron had his foot to Ben's head.

"You, have lost" he declared as the world paused and all but Ben were frozen.

"Huh?"

"Ben, don't give up" a pleasant voice said. Coming down was a blond maiden with a white and blue dress.

"Sarah?" Ben asked confused. The girl laughed.

"OH, that's my mothers name. I'm Liberty"

"Wait, her daughter, are you from the future?"

"Yes" she nodded. " Ben, you can't lose, if you do, you, Kiki and Gwen will dissapear from the important part of history, and who knows what could happen. I will give you a new form, but you need to keep him occupied long enough for me to destroy him"

"Uh, okay" Ben simply said as he glowed and time unfroze.

(Muscle formed all over Ben, as he was covered in orange and black fur. A black claw grew on each hand. His rage grew, and he became)

"RATH!" he yelled as he forced Yuebin Ron off of him.

"Let me tell you something Yuebin Ron!" he yelled " I will not let you win!" and he attacked. With a yell, he extended his claws and struck Yuebin Ron, his hands struggling to hold off Rath's strength. But he was slowly pushing Rath backwards. Then the bells all over the city started to chime a happy tune, and Yuebin Ron clutched himself in pain, as did Charmcaster.

"What's happening?" Rath yelled

"Its the magic of liberty light music" Liberty yelled from up top the clocktower. "This tune harms the strength of darkness, and connects you to all the hearts close to you. Use this strength to defeat Yuebin Ron!"

"Got it"

"But you can't be in alien form to use it"

"You could have told me that first, but okay" Ben yelled as he returned to normal. With struggle, Yuebin Ron forced himself back up.

"Surrendering?"

"Not even close. You may have darkness, but I have the light of all my friends" Ben smiled before he reached into the connections of his heart.

"Percy Jackson" he smiled as he felt the power of the sea. With it, he sent a wave from the underground sewers straight into Yuebin Ron, sending him flying into the air. Then he felt a pen appear in his hands. Unclipping it, the sword Riptide formed into his hands, and he leaped. With the sword, he struck Yuebin Ron, who used his hands to block it, but the burst of powers sent him flying to the ground.

"Kiki Benjamin" he placed a hand on his heart as he felt his girlfriends spirit. Charging, he leaped over him with agile movements before he smacked him in the face. Stumbling, he sent a dark firaga straight at him, but in a cartwheel he avoided it and felt her tambourine appear in his hands. With its power, he struck him in the face, sending him flying.

"Sari Sumdac" he grinned as he felt the power of a future keybearer. Running, he felt as if his feet were skates. Then he felt the wheels, and realized they were. Shrugging, he sent blue orbs straight into Yuebin Ron, striking him at every turn. Jumping, he felt as if 9 other strong hearts were also fusing with his, as he felt a rush of other powers. Focusing them all into a glowing orb, he jumped and sent this orb flying into Yuebin Ron, who was tossed into a building by the powers of ocean, summon, nature magic, technology, cards, the elements, fire, strength, technoranics and the force.

"Seras Victoria" he smirked and felt the powers of a light powered Nosferatu. With this strength, he sent a wave of light energy out of his hand, striking Yuebin Ron. Groaning, he was frozen as he felt Seras's keyblade Vampira form in his hands. Grinning, he charged, and sent the blade down on him. The light of the keyblade struck him, and he exploded into dark and light particles.

"No, this can't be" Charmcaster said shocked, still sickened by the light powers in the air, before Ben and Liberty confronted her.

"What will it be, should I use my aliens, or Gwen's power?" Ben asked her. Quickly, she opened a dark portal, but as she ran, Liberty tossed a cube at her. The blue cube hit the portal, and overwhealmed it with some sort of anomaly. Screaming, Charmcaster was sucked into it as the portal vanished.

"What was that?" Ben asked her nervously.

"Your find out soon enough" she sighed as another portal opened.

"IT wasn't easy to get here to help you, I had to travel through a few anomalies to get here. I hope you won't make this day unimportant, so give her a happy valentines day" Liberty told him seriously before she left

Later

"You cooked this, oh thank you Ben" Kiki told him happily at the sight of her favorite dessert, a banana pie.

"How did you get yourself to cook that, without a massive fire" Gwen sighed.

"You ow me" he told her, as he left hand and hand with Kiki and the pie.

"Oh him, for what?"


	6. Poor Einette, babysitting stress

Its a future chapter, with some humor

"I'm so glad you were willing to take the job so quickly on short notice" Kiki smiled. Einette, a pink haired girl in glasses with a blue jumper, smiled.

"Its no problem Mrs. Tennyson, I can keep an eye on him"

"Good, we'll be back by 11, so try to keep him out of trouble" Smiling, the older Kiki left. Einette then snuck upstairs quietly. Einette, the daughter of Aelita Hopper and Jeremy Belepois, would baby sit from time to time. Tonight, she was keeping an eye on Ken, the 5 month old son of Ben Tennyson and Kiki Benjamin Tennyson

"WAH"

"Its okay, no need to cry Ken" she soothed the little baby, putting a bottle in his mouth. Quietly, he began to suck.

"Much better, now for some music" she pressed a music player, and some mosart played (I think that's the kind that's good for babies). Walking down stairs, she just got down as the door bell rang. She heard Ken start wailing, as she hurried down, to find a lady with dark black hair with a baby carriage with two 4 month old twins, a boy and a girl.

"Mrs. Storm?"

"Sorry Einette, but something came up. Could you keep an eye on Alan and Alleshia for me; its getting a little crazy down in Hades, Tigerstar was spotted, have to get rid of him, you know"

"Well, sure, I guess..."

"Good, I'll pick them up later, with pay!" and with that, the gem given goddess was gone.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt" Einette sighed as she ticked the boy, before he grabbed her hand and sent her flying into a couch, flipping it 180 degrees in the air. The boy, Alan, was very strong.

"Ow!"

30 minutes later

With a heave, Einette got the couch back up twins were up with Ken, supposedly asleep.

"Now, lets see if anything has happened on my facebook...." she took out her PDA, when a bang was heard, along with crying.

"Now what!" she sighed running up, before seeing Dren floating over the babies.

"Oh come on!" Einette sighed.

30 more minutes later

Dren dissolved into yellow dust, like all the defeated villains in the future, only to return later. Tired, she accidentaly placed her hand in Alan's crib.

SMASH

30 minutes later

After having been thrown into the wall, and sneaking the Hoduku Mouse shen gon wu to repair the giant hole that was in the wall, she slumped down on the couch, tired, the babies all asleep, finally. But as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a boom from the kitchen.

"OH COME ON!"

A whole hour later

Apparently, Kiki had left a soft drink in the freezer, which exploded, which had set off something in the fridge, in some really wierd chain reaction. After scrubbing, and repairing everything, rocking the kids back to sleep again, she head a knocking at the door. Opening it, she saw a giant green wasp robot.

"Does Watch man want to buy.... hey your not watch man!"

"No, I'm baby sitting" Einette told him.

"Oh, does pink brain girl want to buy a spine ski cabin"

"Uh, no"

"Does Pink brain girl want to buy a Omnimation condominium"

"NO"

"Does pink brained girl want to buy...."

"I'm a teen, I don't even have a car, let alone enough to buy a expensive property like that!"

"WASPINATOR WILL MAKE A SALE, YOU CAN'T STOP WASPINATOR!"

"WAHHHHHHHH!" all the babies cried.

"OH, you done it now, come here!"

"No, Waspinator sorry...."

BANG

30 more minutes later

Finally getting the kids asleep, Einette collapsed asleep herself, as both parents got home.

"Ah, that's so precious" Kiki smiled at her sleeping boy.

"You know, we should get baby sitters more often" Bianca commented.

"Hey, what's this" Alex, Bianca's husband, said picking up a piece of Waspinator's foot.

"Let me just pick Alan up..." Alex put his hand near the baby.

"Honey, I wouldn't do that...."

SMASH

"WAHHHHHH"

"URG" Einette groaned

Ha ha ha, waspinator lived, poor Einette


	7. Sneaking cat, saving monktrix siblings

In the past, before Kiki met Ben in mew city

A anomaly, a portal through time sort of looking like a bullet hole through glass in the middle of the air, appeared over the darkened city. Three people flew from the hole, each crashing somewhere in the city.

In the morning

The five mews walked up to Cafe Mew Mew, only to find a smoking hole in the ground.

"Um was that here last night?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"Um, no" Corina sighed, before walking up to the crater. Inside it was a out cold girl, with a black tang top and shorts, with auburn hair.

"She's hurt, lets get her inside!"

Meanwhile

Two other smoking holes were also down in the park ,and someone was pulling himself out of the hole. he had tan skin, and darker brown hair. His eyes were yellow green, and he resembled a slightly older alien force ben, with a green and black jacket with a ten on it, and black jeans. A alien force style omnitrix was on his arm.

"Menna?" the boy yelled. As he said that, a girl crawled out of the other hole, she had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and a power pendant around her neck. She had a tang top version of ben's black and white shirt, and cargo short jeans, with omnitrix shaped earings.

"Yes, I'm fine Ken" she shook herself. "But remind me why we jumped into that anomaly again?" he shook his head.

"Its because Kinna managed to get into this one, she could be anywhere in this place, doing horrible things to the timeline, probably starting with mom"

"Wait, what if she got the time jump wrong, and this is after mom had met dad!"

"I don't think so, that cat always gets her facts right, but I may have an idea of how to find her"

"How, some sort of giant banana?"

"Nope sis, just look around for that place she mentioned that she worked at, that Cafe Mew Mew joint"

Meanwhile

"Interesting" Elliot said dryly as a machine scanned the girl.

"How?" Zoey said leaning against the wall.

"It appears, she's a mew?" the girls looked at him shocked.

"But you made only 5, and you already have us, so what's with the sixth" it was then that the girl stirred.

"Oh, hello, um so um you mind telling me who you are" Zoey demanded.

"Names Kinna" she stood up, and looked around. Her eyes spotted Kiki, and her look changed to like that of someone staring at something particularly disgusting.

"Um, why are you staring at me like that!" Kiki demanded. The others figured out something was up at the intensity of Kiki's reaction.

"I'm just looking at the traitor there, the one who led to the destruction of the world, and of the purity of blood!" the girl spat, and Kiki jumped back.

"What do you mean, Kiki's no traitor!" Bridgette yelled.

"I know what will be, for I am from 40 years into the future, and my mom is here, take note of the similar auburn hair" everyone looked at Zoey. "And that, thing, will leave the world, and save the universe instead of being loyal to ones world"

"Hey, how is that bad!"

"Because while you were off dealing with talking penguins, wizards and giant robots, those cynicolons took over most of the planet, and now I'm here to fix history!"

"Oh no you don't, your grounded!" Zoey yelled. Kinna laughed.

"Oh, I don't take orders from you, blood traitor, I take them from only my master!, not from those who associate with traitors"

(In a flash pink light covered Kinna, forming a mew mode much like Zoey's. The tail however lacked a bell and bow, instead having a black bolt tied to the tail. The gloves were also black, and her hair was red.)

As Kinna changed, she tossed something black into the air, which covered the area with a black mist.

"Power pendant!" the mews yelled dramatically, to nothing?

"Mew subduing smoke bombs, a little trick that a good friend of mine, Roan Weasly, cooked up for us, he inherited his grandfather and granduncles charms abilities" the evil mew laughed. "Now, give up the traitor, and I may not take you all out and disrupt history!" but as she finished, a blue blur smashed into her, sending her flying into the wall. It was the alien XLR8.

"YOU!" Kinna spat as a green light filled the area, and XLR8 was replaced with Ken.

"Only a coward would try to take out a person's mother by traveling in time"

"Wait, so your Kiki's son!" Ken smiled.

"Yes, son of her and one of the greatest heroes..."

"And blood traitors!" Kinna hissed. It was then that someone else pounded into her, someone who looked like a older kiki, but with dirtier blond hair, a green tambourine and earings shaped like omnitrix's.

"Wait, is she also..." Zoey began.

"Yep, Menna Tennyson" the other future mew smiled. The two siblings then turned on Kinna.

"You freaks are too late, your mother shall now be erased!" a dark version of her mother's weapon formed in her hand. "DARK VOLT!" a blast of black lightning flew from the bell.

(Ken felt his body crystalize. Flash and he was!)

"DIAMONDHEAD!" Ken yelled as he forced a green crystal wall up in front of the mew's, blocking the attack. Kinna then ran at them, and punched Menna into the wall, before a storm of diamond shards flew at her from Ken. She jumped out of the way and hit the ceiling, before flying from it and smashing into him with her bell, causing Ken to stumble away. Menna tossed her tambourine, the ring hitting her straight up the head. Kinna stumbled back a little.

(Ken felt his body's temperature soar. Magma covered his skin. Flash and he was)

"HEATBLAST!" Ken yelled, before sending a spark to light Kinna's tail. Screaming she batted the thing against the wall, trying to put it out.

"Let's finish this!" Ken nodded, as he sent a blast of heatblast fire straight at Kinna.

"DARK VOLT!" the lightning impacted, causing a massive explosion, with a ancient voice saying "OBLIVIATE", and as the smoke cleared, the future beings were back in their own time, as a short figure with a staff was briefly visible in the smoke, before vanishing.

"Uh, what happened, I can't remember anything this morning"

"Is it morning already?"

"What's with this giant rock?"


	8. Cookies

Cookies

A past little story

In Greenia

Humming to herself happily, Kiki was in a kitchen, a oven glowing red as it cooked. Humming, the mew girl heard a loud tick, showing that the cookies she had been cooking, were done. But in her happy daze...

"OW!" she cried, because after she had removed the cookie's tray from the hot oven, she had not been wearing hot mitts. The cookies flew into the air. Gasping, Kiki made a mad grab into one the kitchens drawers, grabbing a hot mitt. It was falling too fast though, she had only one chance.

Focusing real hard, Kiki felt something pop out from her tail bone. Her mew tail had appeared in her human form! Dashing at the quickly falling tray of sweets, she jumped and slid across the floor like a running baseball player. Having tossed the hot mitt into the air, it then managed to land on her tail, and with it, she managed to catch the falling plate, the cookie tray balanced right at its center.

Sighing, Kiki was relieved she had managed to make the delicate save. Pushing herself slowly up like she was doing a push up, she managed to slip the tray back onto the counter with her tail.

"These things better be good after all of that" Kiki grumbled to herself, before placing the tray on the window sill, "well, I'll know after they cool down for a half a hour" but as she turned around for one second, she heard something, that sounded like a gust of wind. Her cookies were gone!

"No, my cookies, hey who just swiped them!" Kiki yelled. No response was heard.

"Omi, if that was you, I'm going to turn your head into a flower pot!" grumbling to herself again, she got out more cookie dough.

About a half hours more work again

The cookies again popped out the oven, this time without the running at the falling tray routine. Smiling, she placed the tray on the counter, and smiled. It was then that the phone rang. Waiting for two rings, and seeing no one else got it, Kiki picked it up.

"Greenia kids dorm, girls side, Kiki speaking"

"Um, is your refrigerator running?"

"GET OFF THE LINE NUMBUH FOUR!" Kiki angrily hung the phone. But when she looked back, she was shocked. Her cookies were again gone.

"WHO KEEPS SWIPING MY COOKIES" Kiki yelled. Grumbling, a rudely awakened Gwen Tennyson wandered downstairs in search of the noise maker.

"Urg, Kiki I don't know about you, but I sort of need to sleep at least until 8:00, could you turn it down a little, maybe?" Kiki glared.

"I get up early in the morning, to make two batches of cookies, for everyone! And guess what, some punk keeps swiping them when my back is turned!" Gwen stared dully.

"Um, you could just save yourself some time, and perhaps a few ounces of sugar, by making a healthier snack, like Popcorn" With a blast of blue mana energy, a bag of microwave Popcorn flew into the Microwave above Kiki and started to cook.

"Sure, but Cookies are much better, they take much more work and show your hearts into it, I mean a boyfriend would take homemade cookies over a bag of cheap popcorn anyway" Gwen laughed.

"Oh, I thought these were for everyone, or are they for you, and Ben alone" Kiki blushed. It was then that the popcorn beeped, then...

"HEY, SOMEONE SWIPED MY POPCORN!" Kiki turned at Gwen's shock. Sniffing the air, Kiki jumped out the window.

"Kiki?" Gwen called after her. Being part animal, Kiki had a better ability to sniff out foods like popcorn or chocolate chip cookies. And she found them, being spirited away by a hairy blue monster, led by...

"DOOFEMSMIRTZ, GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES!" Kiki yelled. Gwen had caught up, and were startled when the creature turned around, on his shoulder was a burlap sack, but the creature was...

"THE COOKIE MONSTER!" Kiki said in surprise, before hugging it.

"YOUR MY FAVORITE SESAME STREET GUY, MY SISTER HIEDI LOVES YOU TOO, ITS SOO COOL TO SEE YOU IN PERSON..."

"Kiki, um that's not..." Kiki got her answer when the Cookie Monster roared loudly and gained a purple aura. Kiki stepped back nervously, as the Dr. laughed evilly.

"Tremble before my great creation, the new, improved, and evil, Cookie Monster. This new creature of darkness will decimate you heroes of your precious sweets, along with the added bonus of scaring children for life, now my fiend, devour them!" The Dr. somehow jumped a considerable distance away as a purple ring of energy formed around the three. The evil cookie Monster roared loudly.

"That, is wrong on so many levels, but no matter, let's kick the stuffing out of him!" Gwen was surrounded in a blue mana aura. Kiki seemed conflicted.

"Come on, its not the real one!" Smiling sadly, Kiki engaged her Mewmorphosis!

(Yellow energy surrounded Kiki, illuminating bright light. Her tail reappeared, her hair turned bright yellow, as she gained a yellow uniform)

"Ha!" Kiki jumped into the air, and kicked the cookie monster dark replica in the stomach. The monster did not feel it, and breathed in, knocking Kiki off. She tumbled away into the dirt. as Gwen sent a few Mana discs at it.

The Cookie Monster opened his mouth, and chomped the discs as if they were cookies.

"M is for Mana!" he chanted, what this is a evil cookie monster! Charging at them, he bellowed and slammed into Gwen, sending her flying back.

"Urg, for a Sesame street guy, he's pretty tough" Gwen rubbed the back of her head.

"E is for Erutpion!" The Cookie Monster roared and stomped the floor, as hundreds of cookies flew from the ground, sending Gwen flying in the air. They struck her, and exploded like sugar fireworks. Landing with a crash, Gwen was covered in molten cookie dough.

"G is for Gwen, D is for Defeated!" The monster roared. Kiki pushed herself back up, and questioning why she liked this guy in the first place...

"Tambourine attack!" Kiki tossed her Tambourine into his bulk. The monster was sent flying into the wall.

"B is for blast!" thousands of molten cookies of darkness flew from his mouth. Jumping around, Kiki barely avoided becoming cookie cutted!

"AH, the irony, a little brat's about to be destroyed by one of the greatest cartoon characters to little brats" Doofemsmirtz laughed. Kiki glared in absolute fury.

"B is for..." the Cookie monster was interrupted from his attack by Kiki charging into him with her shoulder. The cookie monster was sent flying down, his attack interrupted.

"F is for Fire!" a torrent of flames flew from his maw. Kiki jumped back, barely avoiding a singed tail.

"REALLY!" Kiki yelled at the mad scientist, who chuckled. Cookie monster continued to breath fire, scorching the ground around them. Now jumping back into the air, Kiki flipped over him, and chucked her magically returning tambourine at him. It hit the monster straight on his noggin, distracting him as Kiki jumped down and then use her tail to shut his mouth. The poor cookie monster cried out as he lost his supply of oxygen.

"No, my beautiful creation!" The Dr. cried. With all the force she could muster, she smashed the Cookie monster to the ground. His sack flew into the air from the collision, as Kiki jumped up and grabbed it. Landing, all her cookies were in tact...

"Hey, what happened to like half of them, and Gwen's Popcorn?" The cookie monster burped as it started to dissolve into purple dust. As the barrier faded, Kiki noticed a doctor's absence, he had gotten away. But at least the cookies were okay.


End file.
